1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to provisioning mobile devices, and particularly relates to facilitating over-the-air activation of mobile devices through the use of preliminary subscription identity information maintained in a centralized device directory that is accessible by one or more network operators.
2. Background
Efficient equipment manufacture, distribution, and activation are key enablers for effectively exploiting the range of business opportunities provided by the continuing revolution in wireless communications. The existing approaches to “provisioning” user equipment with the necessary subscription credentials represent one impediment to more efficient operations.
For example, one conventional approach relies on selling or otherwise distributing user equipment with installed Subscriber Identity Modules, SIMs. Each SIM comprises a tamper-resistant circuit module, commonly embodied in a small, card-like form factor, where the circuit module stores credential information for a specific network operator. In other words, the user equipment is tied to a particular network operator by virtue of the preprogrammed SIM, and the subscriber calls or otherwise contacts the network operator to provide billing information, etc. In response, the network operator marks that SIM as active in one or more subscriber databases, thereby making the user equipment operational.
Other approaches to automating the provisioning process, at least partially, have been proposed. Examples include U.S. Publication 2005/0079863 to Macaluso, which discloses a form of over-the-air provisioning (commonly noted as “OTA” provisioning in the relevant literature); U.S. Publication 2007/0099599 to Smith, which discusses dynamic provisioning of wireless services and initial provisioning via access to an internet database; U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,660 to Hind, which discloses methods for initializing wireless communication devices using an enterprise database; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,445 to Holmes, which discloses the use of temporary access information in wireless equipment, to allow a form of restricted network access for over-the-air provisioning.
As a general proposition, however, it seems that the complexity of the overall problem framework has prevented the past approaches from providing an overall system and method that simplifies manufacturing, sales, and, ultimately, registration of mobile devices with regard to secure over-the-air provisioning.